Another Excuse
by Mapping the Soul
Summary: Take a deeper look into the reasons why Moriyama requested a mixer with Kise. M/M implications. One-shot.


**Rating:** T

**Warning:** M/M

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball

**Pairing/Relationship:** Kise/Moriyama

**Status:** Complete

**Author:** Mapping the Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** Take a deeper look into the reasons why Moriyama requested a mixer with Kise.

If you read, review and/or favourite, thank you!

* * *

**Another Excuse**

Moriyama had always held an interest in girls, cute ones especially. Aside from the basketball court, that's when his eyes were quickest. Boosting about a cute girl came next. Today as with any others – since their meeting – Moriyama found that his gaze wavered from one corner of the room to the other several times before they finally settled. The target within his eyes was not cute. For reasons that Moriyama had hoped he didn't acknowledge, he could not take his gaze away from the infallible beauty.

Moriyama could not do anything but immerse himself in the hazelnut marble eyes which had a magnetic twinkle in them. Even when he tried to tear his gaze away, he would inevitably focus on other parts of the undeniable beauty. There were also the golden locks that shone like the sun and a warm smile to compliment it. Upon realising that he was obviously staring, Moriyama turned his head away and dropped a sigh.

"Why am I here again?"

The question was answered with a vague memory of why.

_"In exchange, you can introduce me to girls if we win. I wouldn't mind a mixer."_

"But we didn't win…" he pouted.

"What are you muttering to yourself, sempai?" Kise questioned energetically as he pressed a cool cup with icy contents against Moriyama's forehead. "No one catch your fancy?"

Moriyama flashed a smile as he reached for the cup. He made sure to touch the skin that was presented to him with the tip of his fingers. He held his smile as he stared into the hazelnut jellies and tried quickly to think of an adequate lie to cover up his disinterest as well as the burning that was racing through his body. Granted the sight of the shiny golden locks up close, the room's atmosphere and mood was heightened instantly.

"There are plenty," he managed to say. "Why are you over here when there's a cute girl pinning for you? Look, she's glaring at me now."

A light layer of blush surfaced on Kise's face as he scratched his cheek. "You flatter me sempai. Her interest is overflowing but I'm not really feeling anything. You saved me."

Moriyama forced a smile to match Kise's. He knew that he could never match that gorgeous smile but he tried anyway. He had to calm down his racing heart one way or another. Therefore, adding another white lie to the basket wouldn't hurt. Scoring points ensured a better chance at victory, even if it might not be in the way that he wanted.

"Just set up another mixer if this one doesn't work out to make it up to me."

Kise's smile remained. "Sure thing, sempai!"

"Heh," Moriyama chuckled as he lifted his cup to meet Kise's.

While Kise mingled with the crowd, Moriyama stuck to the one girl who wouldn't leave him alone. Apparently to some, Kise just wasn't the right type. As grateful as Moriyama was for the slight distraction and cover up, his eyes continued to follow wherever Kise went. Gravity pulled him towards Kise from the day they met and since then, Moriyama found it difficult to think about others let alone fall for another. He decided soon after that he was not straight, but not gay either. Sitting on the fence wasn't a bad thing and maybe being bisexual had its merits.

Therefore, the mixer was just an excuse. It was an excuse to see Kise off the courts. It was a little white lie to give him some time to see the different sides of Kise. It was simply Moriyama taking advantage of the fact that he was older and had authority over his junior. However, even when he thought of it in that manner, he could not take the extra step. He could not bring himself to coerce Kise to look only at him. That would be unfair and cruel for the both of them.

"So, Moriyama-san…"

He watched as she opened her mouth to speak but soon after, her voice was drowned out by Kise's lively laughter. He only ended up nodding when he saw that her mouth had stopped moving. As soon as the smile blossomed on her cheeks, he wondered if he had just agreed to something that he may regret but it was too late to come back around and ask for a repeat. When the mixer ended, Moriyama almost made a mistake. He almost forgot what she looked like because all of his attention was given to Kise.

"Sempai!" Kise exclaimed, hooking his arm over Moriyama's shoulder, "Are you nervous?"

Moriyama was torn between the need to get away from the burning sensation and the urge to just attack Kise right then and there. Somehow, he managed to hold back on both accounts and returned a smile to Kise's teasing. As always, Moriyama dismissed the junior and told him to go on his way, biting back words and actions that could potentially destroy what they currently had. He had believed that with time, it would all go away, but it never worked out that way. The growing intensity of his feelings could have driven him to do almost anything.

"Off you go," Moriyama finally dismissed Kise. "It's wrong to make such a cute girl wait."

Kise gave him a knowing grin. "Then, I'll see you at practice sempai!"

Moriyama lifted an arm to wave and watched as Kise waved back energetically before turning away and returning his attention back to his 'date'. As Moriyama waited for the girl he had absentmindedly offered to walk home, he watched Kise's back disappearing in the distance. He began to wonder how many times it had been because he could predict the way that Kise's hair would move against the wind, the way the strap of his bag would slouch slightly off his shoulder and the way Kise would cautiously take a step away should the girl move too close.

Moriyama cringed at his stalker-like behaviour and forced himself to turn in the opposite direction. He was just in time to greet the cutest girl at the mixer. She gave him a small wave to indicate that she had retrieved whatever item it was that she had left behind. Moriyama managed to switch modes quickly but his thoughts never wavered from Kise. Exhaling a deep breath, he showed his company a smile.

Hiding his clenched hands in his pockets, Moriyama walked coolly. When he saw Kise next, he would tell his junior that it didn't end well, that he'd need to set up another mixer. He'd go against logic and tell Kise to come along, even if it meant that Kise would get all the attention. It would be like all the other mixers. Another mixer, another excuse.


End file.
